


I've got a burnig desire for you

by sasaneki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasaneki/pseuds/sasaneki
Summary: Levi Ackerman aveva sempre avuto un’unica regola ferrea: mai andare oltre il rapporto lavorativo col proprio capo… ma in quel momento aveva deciso che per una volta – una sola dannatissima volta – le regole potevano andare a farsi fottere, possibilmente assieme al suo culo.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	I've got a burnig desire for you

Erano solamente le undici e aveva già perso il conto di quanti caffè avesse bevuto nell’arco della mattinata. E pensare che mancava ancora un’ora e mezza alla pausa pranzo. Ma era l’unico modo per rimanere sveglio e non addormentarsi sulla scrivania.  
Si avviò alla macchinetta del caffè posta all’ingresso dello studio notarile in cui lavorava ormai da anni come assistente, e selezionò la bevanda desiderata.  
«Sai che non ti fanno bene troppi caffè?»  
Levi si voltò. Non che avesse avuto bisogno di girarsi per capire a chi apparteneva quella voce oscenamente roca e profonda, quasi graffiante, e che da qualche mese a quella parte gli procurava la pelle d’oca e giusto qualche squilibrio mentale, ma il suo corpo si mosse d’istinto, come se fosse stato calamitato da una forza magnetica invisibile ma estremamente potente.  
«L’alternativa è dormire sulle pile di documenti. E non mi sembra un’opzione valida, Erwin – gli fece notare, senza mutare la propria espressione seria, estraendo dalla macchinetta il bicchiere in plastica contenente il suo caffè doppio e senza zucchero – A meno che tu non aspetti altro, così da potermi licenziare».  
Sorseggiò piano la bevanda, assaporandone il gusto amaro, mentre con la coda dell’occhio osservò il suo capo, cercando di cogliere ogni sfumatura del suo sguardo e di quegli occhi fin troppo magnetici.  
Quello si appoggiò con la spalla alla macchinetta, lasciando cadere il proprio sguardo sul suo assistente.  
Quest’ultimo si guardò bene dal fissarlo direttamente, fingendo indifferenza. Ma ogni volta che se lo ritrovava così vicino non poteva fare a meno di soffermarsi sulla loro differenza di stazza, su quanto Erwin emanasse una certa autorevolezza semplicemente con la propria presenza, stando lì fermo dinnanzi a lui. Autorevolezza che a Levi piaceva e incuriosiva parecchio, perché era proprio una delle qualità che preferiva maggiormente nelle persone… che preferiva in Erwin Smith. Tutto lo attraeva di lui: il suo portamento fiero, il suo modo pacato ma autorevole di parlare, il suo saper alternare al momento giusto serietà ed ironia, il suo sguardo, le sue mani… quelle mani tatuate ma che risultavano comunque dannatamente curate.  
Non aveva mai compreso il significato di quei mandala che sembravano raffigurare un fiore di loto e che gli ricoprivano quasi interamente entrambi i dorsi venosi delle mani, fino ad arrivare ai polsi per poi scomparire sotto le maniche, ma li trovava estremamente sensuali e a volte non poteva fare a meno di fissarli, affascinato.  
«Sai che non lo farei mai – rispose serio – C’è troppo lavoro da svolgere nel nostro studio e da solo non potrei mai farcela» abbozzò un sorriso.  
«C’è sempre Mike» lo provocò, continuando a fingere indifferenza.  
«Vero, ma due mani e un cervello in più fanno sempre comodo».  
Levi rivolse il proprio sguardo verso di lui e finì di bere il proprio caffè prima di selezionarne un altro. Estrasse l’ennesimo bicchiere e se lo portò alle labbra, ma prima di poterne sorseggiare il contenuto, Erwin gli afferrò delicatamente il polso sottile, avvolgendovi attorno le proprie dita.  
Ackerman ebbe quasi un sussulto, dal momento che non si era aspettato minimamente quel contatto. Ma lo trovò estremamente gratificante, anche meglio di come se lo era immaginato.  
«Questo lo prendo io – gli disse semplicemente, sfilandogli il bicchiere dalle mani – Ti distruggerai lo stomaco se continui così». Poi bevve, poggiando le labbra esattamente dove le aveva posate il suo assistente.  
Quest'ultimo avrebbe preferito non percepirlo il brivido che gli corse lungo la schiena, nemmeno fosse stato un verginello. Si riscosse internamente, tentando di ignorare sia il gesto di Erwin che le proprie sensazioni.  
«Chi sei? Mia madre?» domandò, accennando un’espressione stizzita nel tentativo di sedare quel leggero brivido di eccitazione e di non destare sospetti.  
«No, ma in quanto datore di lavoro ci tengo alla salute dei miei dipendenti».  
A quel punto Levi non seppe davvero più come ribattere.  
«Tsk. Me ne torno al lavoro».

Erwin si portò la sigaretta alle labbra, inspirò il fumo e poi lo soffiò fuori, mentre osservava da sotto il portico il piccolo cortile su cui si affacciava lo studio.  
«Che intenzioni hai?» domandò Mike, poggiato al muro.  
L’altro lo guardò sorridendo.  
«Certo che non ti sfugge niente» rispose.  
«Ormai ti conosco da abbastanza tempo per capire quando ti interessa qualcuno».  
Erwin fece un altro tiro di sigaretta.  
«Vedo che il tuo fiuto è infallibile come sempre».  
«Tsk. Direi che è abbastanza palese, Erwin. E poi non sei certo l’unico ad avere un interesse per qualcuno – voltò appena il capo, osservando con la coda dell’occhio Levi dall’altra parte della vetrata dello studio – O mi sbaglio?»  
«Lo pensi anche tu?» chiese serio.  
«È difficile non pensarlo considerato che non perde occasione per toglierti ogni minimo pelo del gatto dalla giacca o strigliarti con cura la camicia appena vede una piega fuori posto»  
«Credo sia solo la sua mania per la pulizia e l’ordine…»  
«Oh, sicuro… anche il modo in cui ti guarda di nascosto che urla letteralmente Scopami su questa scrivania? – domandò – Certo, è piuttosto bravo a nasconderlo, ma non sempre ci riesce».  
Erwin spense la sigaretta nel posacenere.  
«Sarà meglio tornare al lavoro».

La sveglia era suonata anche quel sabato mattina. Erwin il giorno precedente gli aveva chiesto se sarebbe potuto venire in studio anche il giorno seguente, vista la mole di lavoro da sbrigare e visto che Mike non poteva sostituirlo.  
Avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi? Certo. Ma il fatto era che Erwin aveva una certa capacità innata di risultare autorevole anche quando non ne aveva l’intenzione e lui si ritrovava puntualmente ad acconsentire alle sue richieste. Che poi gli facesse piacere trascorrere una giornata da solo con lui – se pur per lavoro – era tutta un’altra questione che Levi preferiva non affrontare per salvaguardare la propria sanità mentale.  
Svitò il termos pieno di caffè che si era portato da casa e ne versò un po’ all’interno del tappo per poi berlo.  
Erwin, dal lato opposto della scrivania e da dietro il monitor del computer, lo vide massaggiarsi l’attaccatura del naso e poi passarsi i polpastrelli sulle palpebre in segno di stanchezza.  
«Dormito poco anche stanotte?» domandò, inclinando leggermente la testa e sostenendola con la mano.  
Levi distolse lo sguardo dallo schermo del proprio computer per rivolgerlo verso il suo superiore. Si ritrovò a dover fronteggiare quei due occhi azzurri che erano intenti a scrutarlo fin troppo attentamente e che quasi lo misero in soggezione. Perché Erwin aveva quello sguardo fin troppo penetrante, nemmeno avesse potuto leggergli nella mente, e la cosa, per quanto fosse impossibile, lo metteva quasi a disagio. Ma era sicuro che la colpa non fosse di Erwin… bensì sua.  
«Già» rispose semplicemente, riprendendo a digitare sulla tastiera.  
Pochi istanti più tardi percepì la mano di Erwin posarsi delicatamente sulla sua, invitandolo tacitamente a interrompere ciò che stava facendo, e per poco non sussultò a quel tocco inaspettato ma dannatamente gradito.  
Avvertì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena mentre i polpastrelli dell'altro posati sul dorso della sua mano sembravano quasi bruciargli la pelle.  
«Possiamo fare una pausa, Levi. Dopotutto è sabato, possiamo permetterci di prendercela con un po’ più di calma dal momento che non abbiamo scadenze così imminenti».  
Ackerman ritrasse delicatamente la mano per poi versarsi dell’altro caffè.  
«Ho trent’anni, non sessanta. Non saranno certo un paio d’ore di sonno perse che mi faranno collassare».  
Erwin lo studiò con occhio critico, di chi sapeva cogliere ogni sfumatura, e non si lasciò sfuggire il modo in cui Levi si era sottratto a quel contatto, quasi si fosse trovato in imbarazzo ma non avesse voluto far sentire Erwin in colpa; come avesse distolto lo sguardo dalla sua mano poggiata sul dorso della propria; il lieve irrigidimento delle sue spalle; il respiro leggermente accelerato. Ed era certo che tutte quelle piccole sfaccettature non fossero state causate da un senso di disagio o disgusto, poiché conosceva Levi abbastanza da sapere che non aveva peli sulla lingua e che se qualcosa lo infastidiva non era esattamente il tipo da starsene in silenzio.  
Smith si alzò in piedi, recuperò il pacchetto di sigarette nella tasca della giacca appesa all’attaccapanni alle spalle di Levi e si appoggiò col fondoschiena sulla scrivania accanto alla sua – quella solitamente usata da Mike. Si portò una sigaretta alle labbra e la accese, inspirando profondamente per poi soffiare fuori il fumo.  
«Sai che non potresti fumare qui dentro, vero?» domandò Levi.  
Erwin fece l’ennesimo tiro per poi espirare.  
«È sabato, siamo chiusi al pubblico ed essere il capo ha i suoi vantaggi – rispose, continuando a fumare – Ma se ti dà così fastidio la spengo, Levi».  
Dio, perché anche solamente il modo che aveva Erwin di pronunciare il suo nome doveva farlo rabbrividire.  
«Non mi dà così fastidio» rispose semplicemente. Poi bevve un altro sorso di caffè e successivamente si massaggiò la cervicale, inclinando la testa prima a destra e poi a sinistra.  
«C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa e che ti impedisce di dormire?»  
Levi per poco non si fece andare di traverso il caffè. Si voltò a guardarlo: la sua figura imponente e statuaria, spalle robuste, petto ampio. E poi c’erano quei dettagli che contribuivano a renderlo maledettamente bello e desiderabile… i capelli rasati ai lati e sulla nuca, il collo taurino, i lineamenti duri del viso, quel leggero accenno di barba, le mani grandi e ricoperte dai tatuaggi. Spesso si era segretamente domandato come sarebbero state strette attorno al suo collo…  
Inspirò. Già sull'orlo di una crisi isterica che solamente Erwin Smith poteva scatenargli.  
Cazzo, sì. Tu.  
«No» tentò di tagliare corto, ma era certo che il modo repentino in cui aveva distolto lo sguardo dagli occhi indagatori dell’altro per paura che potesse comprendere qualcosa lo avesse appena tradito.  
Eppure non poteva certo dirgli che erano ormai settimane – mesi – che il suo subconscio gli stava giocando scherzi di pessimo gusto; che spesso gli era capitato di sognare lui ed Erwin in atteggiamenti tutt’altro che professionali e che la mattina puntualmente si svegliava col cazzo duro ed era costretto a masturbarsi ripensando a certi sogni erotici. Oltretutto, averci a che fare ogni giorno per lavoro non migliorava la situazione, dal momento che spesso si lasciava andare a qualche occhiata di troppo, cercando di stare attento a non farsi sorprendere.  
Inizialmente credeva fosse una semplice cotta passeggera. Erwin Smith era dannatamente bello, affascinante, esattamente il suo ideale di uomo. Credeva che sarebbe stato in grado di gestire la cosa, ma col passare del tempo si era reso conto che più che scemare, il suo interesse cresceva a dismisura. Si era chiesto come fosse Erwin al di fuori dell’ambito lavorativo e la sua curiosità stava raggiungendo un punto di non ritorno. Non voleva compromettere il loro rapporto professionale, eppure certe volte non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo o riservargli piccoli gesti nemmeno fossero stati una coppia.  
A volte si sentiva così stupido per essersi infatuato del proprio capo. Cristo. Aveva trent'anni, non quindici. Non era un ragazzino e certe cose pensava di averle ormai accantonate. Invece il suo subconscio aveva pensato bene di fargli sviluppare un'attrazione nei confronti del proprio datore di lavoro. Segreto che ovviamente sperava di portarsi nella tomba.  
Deglutì di nuovo, questa volta con più fatica perché la gola si era fatta inspiegabilmente arida, e tornò a digitare sulla tastiera. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Erwin allungare il braccio e passargli a pochi centimetri dal viso per raggiungere il posacenere posto sulla scrivania, e Levi poté percepire il suo odore invadergli le narici.  
Poi fu un attimo, il tempo di sbattere le palpebre e si ritrovò le labbra di Erwin ad un soffio dal proprio orecchio e il suo petto che gli sfiorava le spalle. Il respiro gli si mozzò in gola, sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare e un brivido percorrergli con violenza la spina dorsale. Ma ciò che più gli scosse le viscere procurandogli la pelle d’oca fu sentire il respiro caldo di Erwin schiantarsi sul suo collo, e quasi si sentì in trappola come un animale braccato dal suo predatore.  
«Ne sei certo, Levi? – pronunciò il suo nome con voce bassa e graffiante – Non mentirmi» e questa volta suonò quasi come un ordine.  
L’altro sgranò gli occhi, perché per la prima volta in vita sua non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi e il suo cervello aveva smesso di funzionare nel momento esatto in cui Erwin lo aveva messo con le spalle al muro. Oltretutto quella voce oscena che gli graffiò il timpano non era minimamente d’aiuto.  
«Non sto mentendo» provò a dire, risultando per nulla convincente.  
Erwin posò le dita sul polso di Levi, mentre con la punta del naso gli sfiorò i ciuffi neri di capelli che ricadevano appena dietro l’orecchio.  
Lo sentì inspirare profondamente il suo odore e di sfuggita si chiese se Erwin lo apprezzasse…  
«Davvero ti sembro così ingenuo? – domandò a bruciapelo – Credi davvero che non abbia notato nulla?» spostò le dita dal polso di Levi, ma quest’ultimo si sentì ugualmente in trappola.  
Seriamente aveva creduto che un uomo così perspicace come Erwin Smith non si fosse accorto del suo interesse? Pessimo errore di calcolo.  
Ackerman rimase in silenzio e ad Erwin bastò come risposta.  
Le labbra di quest’ultimo si posarono sul collo dell’altro. Levi avvertì il fiato caldo di Erwin solleticargli la pelle e inclinò il capo da un lato quasi meccanicamente, lasciandogli libero accesso. Percepì nuovamente quelle dita percorrergli il polso, intrecciarsi alle sue falangi fino a guidargli la mano sui suoi capelli biondi. Li strinse quasi spasmodicamente fra le dita, mentre lui continuava a solleticargli il collo.  
Nemmeno si accorse che il proprio respiro si era fatto più pesante e aveva cominciato a mordersi il labbro inferiore. Fu proprio mentre stava per voltarsi che le dita dell’altra mano di Smith gli afferrarono il mento, in maniera quasi brusca, costringendolo a girare il capo.  
Si ritrovò la lingua di Erwin affondata nella propria bocca, le sue labbra premute contro le proprie, mentre la mano gli cingeva il lato del collo.  
Levi poté finalmente constatare che il modo di baciare che aveva era rude proprio come se lo era immaginato, con quel fare un po’ aggressivo e arrogante ma che gli aveva già fatto perdere la testa.  
Si voltò completamente verso di lui e si alzò in piedi a causa della scomoda posizione. Sentì le mani di Erwin scivolargli lungo la schiena, seguire la curva della spina dorsale, indugiare sui glutei e arrestarsi poco più in basso. Si fece spingere con foga verso il mobile alle proprie spalle, vi si sedette sopra e spalancò le gambe, lasciando che il basso ventre di Erwin iniziasse a strusciare contro il proprio, il tutto senza mai staccarsi dalle sue labbra.  
L’altra mano di Smith cominciò a percorrergli con bramosia una coscia, fino a giungere con le dita sul tessuto già teso all’altezza del cavallo.  
Levi si lasciò sfuggire un ansito fra le labbra del suo superiore, mentre brividi intensi cominciarono a corrergli lungo la schiena e irradiarsi nelle sue viscere.  
Non era mai stato un tipo impulsivo, piuttosto traboccava di razionalità, eppure in quel momento non riusciva minimamente a pensare lucidamente, perché l’idea di avere Erwin Smith fra le sue gambe, mentre gli accarezzava il cazzo già duro da sopra i pantaloni e la sua lingua ficcata in gola, gli stava fottendo l’ultimo briciolo di sanità mentale.  
Levi Ackerman aveva sempre avuto un’unica regola ferrea: mai andare oltre il rapporto lavorativo col proprio capo… ma in quel momento aveva deciso che per una volta – una sola dannatissima volta – le regole potevano andare a farsi fottere, possibilmente assieme al suo culo.  
Cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia con una fretta che non gli apparteneva, provocando in Erwin un ghigno beffardo che gli piegò le labbra.  
«Lo trovi così divertente?» domandò ansante, sfilandogli la camicia dalle braccia e scoprendogli finalmente il petto, le spalle ampie e gli avambracci anch’essi tatuati.  
Dio, se era bello. Quante notti agitate aveva trascorso pensando e sognando quel corpo, provando a immaginare come sarebbe potuto essere lo sguardo di Erwin mentre quest’ultimo lo fotteva e lo masturbava fino a fargli perdere anche l’ultimo briciolo di razionalità.  
Erwin gli morse appena il labbro inferiore. Poi scese con le labbra a baciargli il collo, mentre cominciò a sbottonargli i pantaloni, per poi calarglieli assieme all’intimo e liberando la sua erezione.  
«Abbastanza» confessò, mentre con una mano tornò a percorrergli una coscia, fino a sfiorare con le dita i testicoli, e con l’altra gli sollevò la camicia.  
Avvertì le labbra di Erwin abbandonare il suo collo per poi posarsi sul suo petto. Cominciò a baciarlo e a stuzzicargli con la lingua un capezzolo. Scese lungo l’addome, fino a leccare gli addominali e il basso ventre.  
Levi si lasciò sfuggire l’ennesimo gemito ed Erwin ghignò nuovamente contro il suo inguine.  
«Tsk. Bastardo – ansimò fra i denti, stringendo fra le dita i capelli biondi – Spero che questo non mi costi una lettera di richiamo» disse, fissandolo negli occhi.  
«Che cosa? Chiamarmi bastardo o il fatto che ti stia per far succhiare il cazzo dal capo?» domandò, contraccambiando lo sguardo per poi depositare un bacio sul suo interno coscia.  
Levi si morse il labbro inferiore, l’erezione che svettava ad un soffio dalle labbra di Erwin.  
«Suppongo entrambe le cose—»  
Fece appena in tempo a concludere la frase, perché Smith schiuse le labbra e cominciò a succhiargli il glande lucido.  
Levi gemette fra i denti. Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Erwin. Osservò la sua testa muoversi esperta fra le sue cosce, le sue labbra che scivolavano lungo l’erezione, dalla base alla punta e viceversa, la lingua che roteava attorno alla cappella per poi leccargli il frenulo, mentre le mani tatuate gli cingevano le cosce per allargargliele ancor di più.  
Per poco non imprecò quando avvertì il glande sfregare contro il palato dell’altro e dovette mordersi l’interno della guancia per non gemere ulteriormente. Come se poi avesse ancora un po’ di contegno dopo essere finito a gambe spalancate e con il cazzo affondato nella gola di Erwin.  
Cristo.  
Si domandò distrattamente come facesse ad essere così bravo e ingiustamente provò quasi una punta di gelosia nel pensare a quante volte lo avesse già fatto prima con altri uomini.  
Ma pensò anche che quello era il suo capo, un uomo dal portamento fiero e dall’aura autorevole, ma era comunque inginocchiato fra le sue cosce a donargli un piacere che mai aveva provato in vita sua. C’era qualcosa di estremamente eccitante e di sporco in quella situazione e in quella dualità che caratterizzava Erwin Smith che Levi non sapeva spiegarsi razionalmente.  
Erwin non interruppe mai il contatto visivo, nemmeno quando si sentì stringere con forza i capelli e vide l’altro passarsi la lingua fra le labbra e poi stringere i denti. Anzi, continuò a fissarlo intensamente in quegli occhi grigi mentre continuava a succhiarglielo con zelo, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, mentre le dita di una mano gli stuzzicavano i testicoli e il pollice premeva sulla sua apertura. Poi si staccò dalla sua virilità e tornò a congiungere le proprie labbra gonfie e umide con quelle di Levi e a intrecciare con foga la propria lingua con la sua, mentre Ackerman cominciò a slacciargli i pantaloni fino ad abbassarglieli assieme all’intimo.  
«Sai Levi… non ti facevo uno in grado di assumere certe espressioni» lo schernì, sussurrandogli quelle parole a fior di labbra, sentendo le sue mani scivolargli lungo le cosce robuste e poi risalire per stuzzicargli l’erezione. Spinse il bacino contro quello di Levi, lasciando che le loro virilità nude si sfiorassero.  
Ackerman per poco non arrossì dall’imbarazzo, sentendosi preso in giro da quelle parole. Eppure non bastarono a fermare le sue mani che risalirono con bramosia le cosce dell’altro, fino a sfiorargli l’inguine e poi i testicoli. Poi strinse fra le dita il cazzo di Erwin e non poté fare a meno di constatarne le notevoli dimensioni. Iniziò a masturbarlo con lentezza, tastandone ogni centimetro duro e godendosi i suoi gemiti rochi e la sua espressione mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore.  
Erwin tornò a baciargli e leccargli il collo, gemendo ogni volta che la mano dell’altro scivolava sulla sua erezione e andava a stringergli il glande lucido.  
«Potrei dire lo stesso di te, Erwin – ribatté, cominciando a baciargli la spalla e a masturbarlo a ritmo più sostenuto – Ma mentirei».  
Ed era vero. Levi in quei sogni aveva visto una marea di volte la faccia di Erwin che lo fotteva tenendolo per i fianchi o mentre glielo ficcava in gola, e doveva ammettere che nella realtà quelle espressioni erano un infinità di volte più appaganti.  
Smith si portò un dito alla bocca, inumidendolo con la propria saliva. Sospinse Levi verso di sé, costringendolo a sedersi sul bordo del mobile e lasciando sfregare le loro erezioni, e poi gli sollevò una gamba per aver maggiore accesso.  
Levi avvertì immediatamente la mano di Erwin correre lungo la coscia e il dito arrestarsi sul suo anello di muscoli. Lo percepì direttamente sulla pelle del collo il ghigno ferino di Erwin, mentre questo premeva il polpastrello sulla sua apertura. Si sentì particolarmente esposto e vulnerabile, eppure non poté fare a meno di fremere a quel contatto che tanto aveva bramato.  
Sapeva che provocarlo lo avrebbe trascinato in un gioco pericoloso ma dannatamente eccitante, che mai avrebbe pensato di poter intraprendere. E ora che era lì, con le gambe spalancate, il cazzo duro che sfiorava quello di Erwin mentre questo premeva il dito sulla sua carne, non era più così convinto di riuscire a tenergli testa e mantenere la sua espressione e il suo atteggiamento impassibili.  
«Oh, lo prendo come un complimento – rispose – Ma ora mostrami ancora quell’espressione, Levi».  
Affondò nella sua carne senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di razionalizzare. Erwin si sentì stringere ancor di più l’erezione dalle dita di Levi.  
Quest’ultimo reclinò il capo all’indietro, le labbra schiuse e le palpebre abbassate. Non riuscì a trattenere i gemiti quando avvertì la falange muoversi, procurandogli scosse di piacere fin dentro le viscere.  
Erwin gli baciò il profilo della mascella, gli leccò il collo e poi l’incavo dietro l’orecchio, mentre continuava a fotterlo con il dito. Poi lo guardò, mentre quasi si contorceva dal piacere sotto i suoi tocchi, inarcava la schiena e ansimava ad ogni affondo.  
«Intendevo proprio questa espressione» gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Poi infilò un secondo dito e lo sentì ansimare più forte. Spinse le falangi più a fondo, fino a stuzzicare il suo punto più sensibile.  
Levi avvertì stilettate di piacere invadergli le viscere e senza nemmeno rendersene conto si ritrovò con una mano arpionata ai capelli di Erwin e l’altra che continuava a masturbarlo, mentre Smith continuava a scoparlo velocemente con le dita e a leccargli il collo.  
«Noto che ti stai divertendo, Erwin» gemette, masturbandolo ancor più velocemente e stuzzicando il frenulo. Ghignò quando lo sentì ansimare senza ritegno contro il suo orecchio. La considerò una piccola rivincita.  
«N-nella tasca della giacca… – gemette Erwin – C’è il mio portafoglio. Prendilo…»  
Levi allungò la mano verso l’attaccapanni affianco al mobile e afferrò il portafoglio dalla tasca.  
«Dovrebbe esserci un preservativo...» gli disse.  
«Non dirmi che sei quel tipo di persona che tiene i preservativi nel portafoglio…» lo schernì.  
«Solo quando devo fare sesso in studio coi miei dipendenti» ribatté sarcastico.  
Levi fece un mezzo ghigno, per poi estrarre e scartare il profilattico. Lo srotolò sull’erezione di Erwin, mentre quest’ultimo continuò a prepararlo con le dita.  
«Erwin… puoi anche toglierle – lo incitò – Non è certo la prima volta…»  
«Sembri intendertene – lo prese in giro, estraendo le falangi e avvicinando il glande alla sua apertura – Dimmelo se ti fa male».  
Lo penetrò piano, lasciando scivolare lentamente ogni centimetro.  
Levi si arpionò con una mano ai capelli di Erwin e reclinò il capo all’indietro. Strinse i denti a quella intrusione e sentì le proprie viscere andare a fuoco e un certo fastidio.  
«Ti faccio male?» domandò Smith al suo orecchio.  
«Piantala di chiedermi se mi fai male e inizia a muoverti» lo incitò.  
Erwin ghignò contro il suo orecchio, divertito da quella sfrontatezza. «D’accordo, Levi» rispose sommessamente.  
Iniziò a muovere il bacino lentamente e poi a ritmo più sostenuto, colpendo ripetutamente il punto più sensibile di Levi. Quest’ultimo avvertì lentamente scemare il fastidio e sentì stilettate di piacere attraversargli le viscere. Ad ogni affondo bramava la spinta successiva, sperando con ogni fibra del proprio corpo che Erwin andasse sempre più a fondo, nonostante fosse già al limite. La posizione non era certo delle più comode e sentiva il mobile vibrare pericolosamente ad ogni affondo. Avvertì il ritmo delle spinte cambiare e divenire più lento, ma sentì anche Erwin aumentare la frizione ogni volta che si spingeva in lui, mentre lo teneva stretto per i fianchi.  
Fece per afferrare la propria virilità per masturbarsi, ma l’altro intercettò il suo polso, bloccandoglielo. Sentiva l’orgasmo maledettamente vicino e scariche di piacere attraversargli il basso ventre ogni volta che avvertiva Erwin affondare nella sua carne e stimolargli la prostata.  
Avrebbe voluto masturbarsi, e gli sarebbe bastato davvero poco per venire, ma Erwin continuava a tenergli la mano inchiodata sulla superficie del mobile.  
«E-erwin… la mano… fammi—» gemette fra i denti.  
Erwin gli morse il lobo dell’orecchio.  
«Spiacente, ma verrai senza toccarti – sussurrò – Voglio essere io a farti venire».  
Continuò a contorcersi sotto i movimenti di Erwin, la sua lingua che gli percorreva il collo, le labbra che gli divoravano ogni lembo di pelle. Sentiva stilettate di piacere scuotergli con violenza le viscere fino a fargli arricciare le dita dei piedi. Si morse convulsamente il labbro inferiore, mentre gli stringeva i capelli fra le dita e respirava affannosamente.  
«Bastardo» riuscì solamente a dire fra un gemito e l’altro.  
«Non voglio che ti trattieni – gli disse quasi perentorio, succhiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio – Voglio sentirti godere, Levi» aggiunse.  
«Merda» imprecò fra i denti, ormai al limite.  
Sentì Erwin aumentare la frequenza degli affondi e una fitta colpirgli il basso ventre. Gemette senza vergogna, stringendo con forza fra le dita i capelli dell’altro, finché non venne travolto dall’orgasmo e schizzandosi l’addome col proprio seme. Pochi attimi dopo avvertì Erwin gemere a sua volta e tremare appena nel momento in cui raggiunse l’apice.  
Avvertì Erwin staccarsi da lui e nel medesimo istante allentò piano la presa sulla sua nuca, mentre abbassò la gamba, lasciandola ricadere lungo il mobile.  
Si sentiva spossato ma maledettamente soddisfatto, eppure avvertì quasi un senso di vergogna invaderlo nell’istante esatto in cui l’eccitazione iniziò a scemare.  
Si era fatto succhiare il cazzo dal suo capo e si era lasciato scopare sul mobile dell’ufficio. Non era un comportamento che gli si addiceva, eppure nessuno lo aveva costretto in alcun modo. Semplicemente si era lasciato sopraffare dal proprio istinto, senza pensare alle possibili conseguenze, senza pensare che quello era il suo capo e che ora avrebbe anche potuto perdere il lavoro.  
Erwin si ritrasse quanto bastò per guardarlo in volto, gli occhi di Levi che in qualche modo tentavano di evitare il suo sguardo, fingendo di cercare qualcosa con cui pulirsi. Lo vide scendere dal mobile e cercare nel cassetto della sua scrivania dei fazzoletti.  
Tutto senza proferire parola.  
Smith cominciò a rivestirsi lentamente dopo essersi ripulito, osservando l’altro fare lo stesso, e poi si accese una sigaretta.  
«Non hai nemmeno il coraggio di guardarmi? – gli chiese, soffiando fuori il fumo – Non dirmi che ora te ne fai un problema?»  
Levi si voltò appena a guardarlo con espressione piatta, cercando di non far trasparire alcuna emozione.  
«Non vedo perché dovrei farmi dei problemi dopo essermi fatto fare un pompino dal mio datore di lavoro ed essere venuto mentre si divertiva col mio orifizio» ribatte caustico.  
Come se poi Erwin avesse colpe o lo avesse costretto.  
Finì di rivestirsi, ripose quei pochi effetti personali che aveva nella propria ventiquattrore e fece per andarsene. Forse avrebbe dovuto pensarci su due volte prima di farsi il suo capo. Eppure non è che fosse così pentito.  
Erwin spense la sigaretta nel posacenere e poi gli strattonò appena il polso, quanto bastò per farlo voltare e avvicinarlo a sé.  
Ackerman si ritrovò nuovamente a pochi centimetri da quel volto… da quelle labbra.  
No. Decisamente non si era pentito. Anche se con tutta probabilità si era giocato il lavoro.  
«Sai Levi… Mi piacerebbe rifarlo – gli disse, fissandolo in quegli occhi grigi – Magari una di queste sere, dopo essere usciti fuori a cena».  
L’altro rimase una manciata di secondi interdetto, gli occhi fissi in quelli azzurri di Erwin, la bocca appena schiusa, incerta se pronunciare qualche insulto e imprecazione da rivolgergli. Senza nemmeno accorgersene aveva inarcato un sopracciglio.  
«Mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento?» domandò, fingendo un fare circospetto e sentendosi anche abbastanza imbecille nel sottolineare l’ovvio.  
«Se non vuoi, non importa – rispose – Non cambierà certo il nostro rapporto lavorativo—».  
«D’accordo» acconsentì immediatamente, guardandolo serio in volto per poi avviarsi verso l’uscita dello studio. Si fermò sulla soglia della porta, e prima di uscire si voltò verso Erwin. «Ma sappi che sono vegetariano» aggiunse.  
Erwin sorrise.  
«Vorrà dire che cercherò un ristorante adatto» rispose, prima di vederlo varcare l’uscita.  
Levi Ackerman aveva sempre avuto un’unica regola ferrea: mai andare oltre il rapporto lavorativo col proprio capo… ma Erwin Smith poteva forse considerarlo l’unica eccezione.


End file.
